Ne cherchez plus l'amour, trouvez le!
by ramdam
Summary: / Petites OS independantes sur le couple Severus/Hermione
1. une nouvelle année, un nouveau départ

Une nouvelle année débutait à Poudlard, une année qui s'annoncait singulière au autres pour le Professeur des potions, Severus Rogue,

… ou peut être pas…

C'était le premier jour de la rentrée, peu après le souper de bienvenue. Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagale s'installèrent dans les appartements du professeur Rogue pour discuter de sa prochaine mission pour l'ordre du phénix quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sans aucune délicatesse…

-Désolée, je ne fait que passer, t'inquiet pas, j'installe juste mes affaires et je m'en vais!

Hermione Granger, une sorcière très douée et dotée d'une intelligence sans limites entamait sa septième et dernière année au collège de sorcellerie. Oh j'oubliais, elle était aussi la petite amie officielle du Professeur des potions de Poudlard, mais ça vous vous en doutiez un peu, n'est ce pas ? Rien n'était illégale dans cette récente relation puisqu' Hermione était désormais majeure et avait abandonné les cours de potions.

Elle traversa donc le salon et se dirigea vers la chambre les bras chargés de paquets, sans remarquer la présence des deux autres professeurs.

McGonagale regardait la porte où son élève avait disparut l'air surprise et ne détourna les yeux que quand Dumbledore reprit son explication là où il l'avait arrêté peu avant l'entrée fracassante de Miss Granger.

-Comme je le disais, tu devras…

-Au fait je t'ai pas demandé qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir, je dors ici où j'attends un peu pour que se soit plus discret? Remarques après tout, t'es plus mon professeur puisque j'ai arrêté les potions cette année. Hermione monologuait de la chambre sans avoir remarqué quoique ce soit d'anormal. Tu te rends compte? Le vil et cruel professeur des potions de Poudlard n'est plus mon professeur mais mon petit ami…avec réflexions je ne sais plus trop ce que je préfère…

Dumbledore et McGonagale regardaient à présent Severus, l'un avec amusement, l'autre avec surprise, il leur fit un léger sourire, s'excusa et se dirigea vers la chambre où s'élevait toujours la voix d'Hermione qui continué encore et encore de parler.

-…Cet été je suis allé en France et j'ai visité le château de Versailles je suis sûre que ça t'aurais plus, je t'ai ramené des prospectus et des livres à propos de Louis XIV et tout ce qui va avec…mhmmhh…

Severus s'était approché discrètement de la jeune fille et lui avait recouvert la bouche de sa main. Il souffla de soulagement alors qu' Hermione le regarder d'un œil coléreux.

-Bien je vais enlever ma main et toi tu gardes le silence, compris ?

Hermione acquiesça et il lui libera légèrement sa bouche…

-Je peux savoir pourmhmhm…

- mais c'est pas possible tu t'arrête jamais?!

-mmhmmh

-Pardon? Je ne comprends pas, tu dis? Demanda-t-il de sa voix doucereuse

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son ancien professeur qui avait l'air amusé, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

-Si tu enlevais ta main tu comprendrais! Elle le fusilla du regard, ils se fixèrent un moment l'une avec colère, l'autre restait de marbre sans quitter les yeux chocolats, qu'il avait appris à connaître par coeur, jusqu'à la petite tâche plus foncée juste à coté de l'iris. Puis elle lui sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Severus.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi, murmura- t-il, la dévisageant sans réserve, il s'éclaircissa la voix, vas jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon...

- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as acheté quelque chose? C'est vrai?

Elle avait un sourire radieux et ses yeux chocolats étaient remplient de paillettes d'excitation.

- Pas exactement…

-C'est quoi? Un livre? Celui que tu ma prêté la dernière fois était génial, je l'ai dévoré en une nuit...

Et tout en continuant de parler elle se dirigea presque en courant vers le salon, quand elle se retrouva face à son professeur de métamorphose et à son directeur elle interrompit sa tirade et repartie presque aussitôt dans la chambre, là où Severus l'attendais avec ce fameux sourire qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il était avec elle. Elle se plaça devant le professeur Rogue, les joues en feu et l'air complètement désespéré.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis qu'ils étaient là, de quoi j'ai l'air maintenant, … non mais c'est vrai quoi, tu me dis jamais rien…

- Ca ne te dirait pas de finir cette conversation plus tard?

-Bah de toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment le choix...Si?

- Bien, à tout à l'heure alors, Severus se pencha pour l'embrasser, quand elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche (à lui).

- Quoi? Fit-il, surpris, quand il la vit s'affolé il se recula, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Attends, je ne peux pas…, Elle se retourna vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux elle ressemblait vaguement à une échappée d'azkaban à ce moment précis. Je peux pas retourner dans le salon ! Oui mais je peux pas non plus rester dans ta chambre à attendre qu'il s'en aillent, c'est malpolie…Mais aide moi, toi, au lieu de sourire comme ça! Je fais quoi?!

-Alors là tu te débrouille, c'est toi qui t'es mis dans cette situation toute seule. Et il se dirigea vers le salon sans lui adresser un seul regard.

- Et mais attends tu peux pas me laisser comme sa! Arrête toi, Severus! Reviens, je te jure que si tu reviens pas…

Trop tard, il était déjà parti et installé dans son fauteuil face aux deux invités.

-Rohh comme je le hais!

Hermione respira un grand coup, tentant de se calmer et se dirigea vers le salon, quand elle le traversa elle lança un rapide coup d'oeil sur le dos de ses deux professeurs et fusilla Severus du regard qui lui articula un « à tout à l'heure » puis elle bafouilla un faible « bonjour », Dumbledore se retourna vers elle pour lui faire ses salutations mais avant qu'il n'est ouvert la bouche, elle avait déjà disparut. Il se retourna vers Severus l'air surpris, tandis que son interlocuteur leva les épaules, ce qui signifia « je sais pas dutout ce qu'elle a… ». Minerva s'exprima alors pour la première depuis l'entrée mouvementée de sa meilleure élève.

-Je ne la savais pas aussi…

-Bavarde? Le coupa le Professeur de potion, parfois j'en ai des migraines…

Dumbledore sourit à cette phrase.

-Et si nous terminions notre discussion, il se fait tard et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, poursuivit-il.

voilà alors vous en avez pensé quoi?

oui, j'avoue c'est assez simple mais j'ai eu l'envie d'ecrire une fanfiction sur le couple severus hermione alors voilà

( je sais mon Severus sourit beaucoup contrairement au personnage de JK Rowling)


	2. Chapter 2

________________

Elle était étendue, emmitouflée dans les draps de soie verts émeraude, les bras en croix et les yeux grands ouverts. Elle repensait à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Ca lui avait manqué. Deux mois, deux longs et interminables mois à attendre avec impatience la rentrée, et de pouvoir enfin retrouver son amoureux, comme elle se plaisait à le surnommer, au plus grand damne de celui-ci. Elle sourit et s'étira les jambes et les bras encore courbaturés par la nuit de débauche qu'elle avait passée. « Tout était désormais parfait ! » Une serviette humide vola à travers la chambre pour atterrir brusquement sur son visage. « Enfin _presque_ tout … »

- Hermione, dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard pour le déjeuner.

Severus sorti de la salle de bain et s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte, torse nu, la brosse à dent dans la bouche et une mousse blanche sur le coins de ses lèvres. Hermione se redressa sur ses avants bras pour le dévisager, elle lui tendit la serviette rouge aux broderies or qui représentaient un griffon rugissant. Il l'attrapa avec un sourire et repartie dans la salle de bain. Une fois seule, Hermione s'étala de tout son long et enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux du lit, tout en fermant les yeux avec un profond soupire de bien aise. Elle entendit son « amoureux » revenir dans la pièce et chambouler quelques livres et autres objets non identifiés à sa portée.

- T'aurais pas vu ma baguette? … Je sais plus où je l'ai mise hier …

- Nan et je m'en contre fou, grogna-t-elle en gardant les yeux fermés.

- Ah ! la voilà.

Hermione sentit le matelas s'enfoncer sur son coté gauche et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Severus était penché sur elle tendant le bras vers l'unique table de nuit sur la droite d'Hermione. Elle sourit et enroula ses bras autours de son cou lui picorant les lèvres avec les siennes. Il essaya de se dégager.

- Arrête, je suis en retard, un baiser lui l'interrompit quelques secondes, et toi aussi par la même occasion.

- J'ai des notes excellentes, j'écoute toujours attentivement en cours et je participe même en histoire de la magie ... L'élève modèle à le droit à des jours de congé non ?

- J'ajouterais également que tu es pleine de modestie.

Il l'embrassa goulûment et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle battit retraite et détacha ses bras de son cou avec un grognement. Severus la regarda mi-moqueur, mi-surpris de la voir si « gourmande ».

- Mais où est passé le rat de bibliothèque qui ne pouvait vivre sans livres, ou encore sans se rendre intéressant en cours pour recevoir les compliments de ses professeurs avec fausse modestie ?

- Il est parti quand j'ai rencontré un serpentard qui m'a fait découvrir d'autres centres d'intérêts … un en particulier …

Elle lui lança un sourire taquin en lui caressant le dos de son pied fin dont les ongles étaient tous d'une couleur différente. Elle n'avait pas réussi à choisir alors elle avait opté pour mettre tous les vernis qu'elle possédait - allant du vert au jaune, en passant par le rouge – sans discriminer aucune couleur.

- Et puis, ce n'était pas de la fausse modestie.

Severus rigola légèrement à cette dernière remarque et rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon noir.

- En attendant, la nouvelle Hermione devrait se dépêcher si elle ne veut pas qu'on jase dans son dos. Tu es au courant de la nouvelle rumeur ? Y parait que tu es enceinte de quatre mois et que je dissimule ton « gros ventre » avec une potion ?

- Oui, enfin je ne sais pas comment je pourrais tomber enceinte avec un amant comme le mien. Elle le regarda mettre sa chemise noire, et sa cape sur ses épaules et continua. Tu te rends compte Severus, que que je m'offre à toi sans que tu te donnes la peine de me courtiser avant et que tu refuses?

Il avait ouvert la porte qui menait aux couloirs des cachots, et se retourna vers elle, encore affalée sur son lit. Il n'y a pas à dire, le vert lui allait vraiment bien. Il se ressaisit pour lui rétorquer.

- Comme quoi, ton serpentard préférait peut-être la gamine prude qui passait son temps dans le fin fond d'une bibliothèque, à essayer de se convaincre que les livres sont les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse avoir…

Il ferma juste à temps la porte pour éviter le coussin qu'elle lui avait envoyé, un grand sourire illuminant son visage légèrement halé.

Il rigola alors tout seul, dans le couloir désert, face à la porte de ses appartements. Severus se retourna, le sourire toujours sur les lèvres … Peut-être pas si désert que ça, le couloir. Deux élèves de serpentards de seconde année le regardaient ahuris, plantés dans le milieu du couloir. Leur professeur de potion se recomposa rapidement son visage habituel, froid, indifférent voire même haineux.

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de rester plantés là comme des bulbes de mandragores?

Il leur tourna le dos et parti dans un tourbillon de tissus noirs, direction la grande salle…

________

N'oubliez pas de cliquer ;)

à bientot

xxx, Ramdam


End file.
